Maldita Cama
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: -Maldita cama!maldita cosa!, no sirves para nada, ya mismo te boto, debí dormir en futón, que se mueran tus gorgojos… - decía mientras destruía su cama. -hablando solo bebé llorón? - escuchó la voz femenina desde la ventana... ¿quien podría ser?
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru no veía la hora en que podría llegar a casa a dormir, acababa de volver de una misión de dos meses en Kirigakure como guarda espaldas del embajador de Tsunade en una asignación diplomática. La misión en si no había estado mal, no tenía que hacer mucho, solo estar pendiente, comer, dormir y si, divertirse. Pero de regreso vinieron los problemas, los renuentes de la paz querían demostrar que no se puede vivir tranquilo, así que le tocó ponerse a trabajar y a eliminar algunos y ahuyentar a otros, que problemático, estaba tan cansado!

-Shika, hijo, regresaste – le dijo Yoshino contenta

-Hola ma.

-Almorzamos hace unos minutos ¿quieres que te sirva?

-No gracias, no es necesario, estoy cansado y prefiero dormir – ella lo vio cubierto de lodo y algunos rasguños así que no se alteró.

-¿Seguro? Mira que voy salir con mis amigas y llegaré tarde, no estaré para darte de comer. – Shikamaru quiso decirle que no era un niño y que si le daba hambre se servía solo, pero apreciaba el buen humor de su madre y prefirió dejarlo así.

-No hay problema… bueno, comeré un trozo de pan. – atendiendo la petición, ella le trajo algo de lo que quedaba con un poco de té y él lo comió solo para satisfacerla pero vio como ella lo miraba con curiosidad. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Me parece que creciste en estos dos meses.

-¿Yo?, neh, no creo.

-Claro que si, me toca esforzarme más para verte a los ojos.

-Que exagerada, seguro eres tu quien se encoje.

-Niño grosero, - le dijo dándole un calvetazo – te digo que estás mas alto, oh, es que ya tienes 16, creces muy a prisa y yo me hago vieja.

-Si, si, como digas.

-Con un solo _si_ basta, ahora ve a descansar.

-Ok, ¿y papá?

-Salió con ese par, seguro llega mañana ese vago. – Shikamaru sonrió, no dudaba que así fuera. –bueno, me voy, queda comida en la nevera por si te da hambre. Y báñate, apestas.

Shikamaru obedeció, tomó una ducha y se puso ropa fresca, solo unos calzoncillos y una camiseta blanca ya que le daba igual que se acercaran nubes de lluvia, seguro dormiría tan profundo que no le daría ni frio.

Se tiró confiado en su cama como siempre, pero pronto sintió una incomodidad, estaba tan cansado que al principio le dio igual pero tras moverse varias veces detectaba que le quedaban las canillas casi al aire.

-que problemático. – giró varias veces más pero solo se le sumaban incomodidades ¡esto no podía estarle pasando al más vago de Konoha! Y así poco a poco recordó la conversación que tuvo con su mamá dos meses antes.

- _Oye, ¿en qué pensaba papá cuando compró mi cama?_

 _-mm, ¿por qué lo dices hijo?_

 _-es que es terrible. Si me muevo rechina, creo que tiene gorgojo, además no puedo descansar como quiero, es muy corta._

 _-es que estás creciendo. Por lo demás, me parece que es hermosa._

 _-igualmente no me parece una opción sensata, ¿en qué pensaba? –Yoshino dejó de secar los trastes y lo encaró_

 _-yo la escogí – a Shikamaru se le subieron los colores a la cara – me pareció muy bonita la cabecera, y me la vendió una prima tuya del clan muy barata, así que la acepté para remplazarte la cuna._

 _-oh… bueno ma, si tiene una hermosa cabecera, pero bueno… si pongo mi cabeza en el límite, mis talones sobrepasan un centímetro la cama y si extiendo los brazos me cuelgan casi desde el codo._

 _-quien te manda a crecer tan rápido._

 _-ese es el punto. Que problemático cambiar de cama a estas alturas._

 _Maldita cama. –pensó._

Ahora si que le creía a su madre que había crecido. Revoloteó en el colchón un par de veces más incluso encogiéndose pero no hubo forma humana de sentirse bien.

-mierda, bien maldita cama, ¡tu lo pediste! – se levantó rápidamente y sacó el colchón de la estructura lo que más pudo. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó uno a uno a quitar los malditos tornillos que no dejaban de chirriar, le estorbaron las tablas y las mandó al carajo enviando una incluso encima del colchón antes de proceder con su función refunfuñando.

-maldita cosa, no sirves para nada, ya mismo te boto, debí dormir en futón, que se mueran tus gorgojos…

-hablando solo bebito?

Se sorprendió al oír la voz pero no se puso alerta.

-¿Que quieres? – le dijo a la dama sentada en la ventana con severidad aunque su corazón empezó a acelerase.

-venía a saludar, pero veo que estás ocupado.

-de hecho si, trataba de dormir.

-jumm, creo que no lo haces bien. – dijo ella mirando sus uñas con indiferencia.

-pues no he podido porque esta maldita cama no deja.

Temari rio ante su enojo, no podía creer que estuviera desarmando lo que creía que era un símbolo para el joven.

-¿por qué solo no te hechas como siempre?

-porque me quedó pequeña, debiste verme, ni una extremidad quedaba adentro.

-¿ni una? – Shikamaru estaba tan enojado que no captó el tono de voz de Temari y esta se echó a reír de nuevo.

-no, y me duele la cabeza, quiero descansar, quitarme el estrés de encima y dormir-

-no tenías que desbaratar la cama…hay mejores formas de curar esos males – dijo mordiendo su labio riendo.

-Arg, maldito tornillo no sale ¿tu de que te ríes?

-jmm al parecer a alguien le pone de mal humor no dormir como debe, ¿será que te trasnochaste anoche? a ver, déjame hacer eso – Temari bajó de la ventana y se puso a su lado, él fingió que le daba igual que ella se hiciera tan cerca estando él en calzoncillos y camiseta de la misma forma que fingía que no captaba sus indirectas. Temari con gran habilidad tomó un kunai y lo hizo más fácil.

-gracias –dijo antes de proceder con las dos esquinas restantes.

-nunca creí verte desarmando una cama… o bueno, al menos no de esa manera. – él se sonrojó

-ya me tenía harto, rechinaba y era pequeña… nada que ver con la cama en la que dormí los últimos dos meses – dijo mirándola de reojo para continuar su tarea.

-si, y eso que fue distinta a la que te asignaron. Llegué antes que tu congregación aquí a Konoha y oí que los atacaron, ¿tuvieron que salvarte? – él sabía que tras esa hostilidad estaba la preocupación de saber si él estaba a salvo.

-para nada, fue una pelea larga pero fácil, ¿te preocupaste niña? – le dijo con sarcasmo.

-claro que no, idiota, y ni se te ocurra llamarme niña de nuevo, bebé llorón

.y vuelve la mula al trigo...

-¿Que dijiste?

-nada, nada, que estoy por terminar esto.

Él por fin pudo terminar con todas las esquinas y tiró casi todas las tablas a la otra esquina de su cuarto

-¡Por fin! – dijo mientras ponía cobertores y edredones a los pies del colchón para hacerlo más largo, no haría el gran cambio pero sin duda serviría. Tras finalizar la tarea se echó con los brazos al cuello y Temari se sentó a su lado.

-Eres un vago de mierda, ni que hubieras hecho tanto peleando.

-no molestes mujer, mira que hice mucho ejercicio en esa misión – dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ladina que a ella le encantaba. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y vio como él se quiso acomodar mejor recordando que había tirado una de las tablas sobre ese colchón – maldita tabla, ve con el resto – se sentó y la tiró lejos – ¡Mierda!

-¿Y ahora que?

-me enterré una astilla- dijo poniéndose el dedo índice de la mano derecha en la boca intentando arrancarla con los dientes – está bastante enterrada, no la alcanzo con los dientes. Que problema.

-ay bebé llorón, deja de quejarte, déjame ver – él le cedió la mano y ella intentó arrancarla con las uñas

-Auch! Eso duele, suelta – él quitó su mano

-no, pasa para acá – ella intentó agarrarla

-que no, mujer, solo me lastimas. – él escondió su mano acunándola en su pecho

-¡Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería, a ver, hombre! – él retiró su mano pero ella no se quedaría atrás, lo agarró con fuerza así él intentara darle la espalda – no querrás que te noquee. Pasa esa mano.

-ya te creo capaz, me cortarás la mano, ¡Quítate!

-¡Que no! No seas infantil

-no molestes, arpía.- ella se le trepó encima a horcajadas y él intentaba poner su mano fuera del alcance y balancearse a los lados para quitársela de encima. Ella vio como él quería pasar su pierna por delante del cuello y hacerle una llave para derribarla pero no se dejó, en su lugar inmovilizó su mano sana con sus piernas y bajó la cadera para limitar el movimiento de las piernas del joven, se estiró poniendo su busto en la cara de Shikamaru y raramente por fin logró alcanzar la mano con la astilla. Al darse cuenta de ese truco tan sucio que había usado intentó dar pelea de nuevo, pero vio cómo Temari ponía una kunai en su cuello

-a ver cabeza de piña, ¡te vas a quedar quietecito o te atravieso!

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres quitarme una simple astilla y quieres clavarme un kunai en el cuello?

-¿Me estás retando? – dijo ella trazando con el filo una línea que iba desde la tráquea hasta su pecho con un largo de 10 cm. Él no sintió notable dolor, pero supo que con lo puntudo que estaba el arma, algo de sangre le había sacado, lo comprobó cuando ella se llevó el kunai a la boca y lamió la punta de una forma sensual y sadista.

-Está bien, tu ganas, eres bastante sádica ¿sabes?

-Sip – le dijo sonriendo – Ahora quédate quieto. – Temari revisó el dedo y sacó de su obi una sembu con la cual intentó sacar la astilla, ella metió el dedo a la boca para ablandar la carne y sacarla rápidamente, cosa que inquietó al joven. Mientras lo hacía, Shikamaru notó en donde ella había aprisionado su mano izquierda, si movía un dedo la podría hacer brincar, pero no era una buena idea si ella tenia una sembu en su dedo, solo esperaba que nada más en esa zona moviera solo -¡listo!

Ella guardó rápidamente la sembu en su traje al igual que el kunai antes de revisar de nuevo el dedo

\- ¿Si ves lo fácil que fue?, ups, sale algo de sangre – ella para detener la sangre que salía del dedo lo metió a la boca, Shikamaru sonrió levemente, puesto que podía sentir la lengua de la dama acariciando la herida.

-hey, no hagas eso problemática.

-¿por qué no? ¿No sabes que la saliva tiene poderes curativos? – dijo de una forma sensual, él sin poder evitarlo acercó el dedo siguiente a los labios de la dama y ella como si no quisiera la cosa también lo introdujo a su boca besándolo.

-ya decía yo que no venías solo a ver que estuviera bien, pervertida – dijo por fin moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda, ella se sorprendió un poco notando que en todo el revuelo había puesto la mano de Shikamaru debajo de ella… literalmente debajo.

-si quieres me voy - ella no se dejó intimidar, besó ambos dedos con más euforia y sintió como él acariciaba su pierna subiendo la corta falda para detallar el lindo encaje negro que ésta escondía.

-por hoy te dejaré que me violes, solo porque estoy muy cansado para defenderme.

Volvió a posicionar los dedos para acariciarla encima de la tela con delicadeza, ella empezó a moverse contra la cadera del joven y a él le fue imposible ocultar la erección. Shikamaru se sentó con ella aún a horcajadas y con los dedos que ella tenía en sus labios la acercó para besarla; ya desde ese ángulo le quedó más fácil voltear la otra mano izquierda e introducirla en sus ropa interior, ella se estremeció pero no se quedó atrás, lo hizo recostarse de nuevo y empezó a besar su cuello, en cuanto pasó por la herida que le causó con el kunai la lamió con sensualidad recogiendo los sutiles rastros de sangre que emanaba. Shikamaru acarició su cabeza y bajó con delicadeza por sus hombro hasta llegar a la espalda, ya desde hacía algún tiempo se había hecho experto en despojarla de su armadura y traje ninja así que empezó con su peto de metal; en cuanto iba a quitárselo definitivamente, notó que ella había introducido su mano debajo de su bóxer pero solo le acariciaba la ingle con mesura, lo quería torturar, digno de ella. Al no querer que le tomara ventaja, invirtió los roles y se encargó de quedar encima.

-¡oye! ¿No que me dejabas violarte? – dijo ella desde abajo quitándole la camisa bruscamente.

-shhh, no dejaré que me violes con tanta ropa – su idea era arrancarle el quimono y devorarla entera, pero al verla ahí debajo y con deseos de poseerlo, prefirió jugar su juego _, a ver quien puede aguantar más sin poseer al otro_ , deslizó lentamente el índice por la abertura, le besó el cuello justo debajo de su suave quijada succionando como sabía que ella amaba, pasó la punta de la lengua haciendo sutiles círculos hasta legar a la clavícula, su mano inquieta no se abstenían de acariciar su pierna mientras la otra abría con una lentitud tortuosa el kimono; entre más acceso tenía a su piel, más la besaba y mas la enloquecía. Temari sentía cómo él la asediaba por ambos flancos, no sabía cual mano intentaba mantener más el control, si la que subía suavemente a su entrepierna, o la que abría su escote. Para acelerarle el paso al chico le soltó la coleta y acarició su orejas, después con sutilidad pasó las uñas por toda la espalda, él en medio de su exploración sentía como ella le estimulaba cada nervio y cada fibra al pasar sus dedos por la columna, Temari bajó suavemente hasta su bóxer y sin pudor alguno metió las manos en éste para acariciar el tremendo par de glúteos firmes de Su hombre. Él siempre se imaginó que los glúteos debían ser prominentes en el cuerpo femenino para deleite masculino, pero al sentir como Temari lo tocaba podía notar que ella experimentaba también una sensación de placer en especial cuando empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba al ritmo de las manos que empujaban su trasero para apegarlo más a ella; él, por puro instinto movió también las caderas para friccionarse mas con el sexo de Su mujer simulando una suave y rítmica penetración.

Ella a pesar de sentirse feliz acariciándolo, sabía que había otro pedazo de carne que buscaba su atención que cada vez crecía más y lo sentía contra su cuerpo, aún con las manos dentro del bóxer y bajándolo un poco, rodeó la cadera del chico y con un ligero roce de uñas acarició sus bellos y besó el lóbulo de su oreja; notó que Shikamaru se volvía más impaciente, " _a la mierda la tortura", se dijo_ , subió su mano y la despojó rápidamente de sus pantis, ella sonrió victoriosa pero a Shikamaru no le importó, fue directo al obi y lo lanzó lejos, ya había notado que ella no llevaba un sujetador, pero aun así le emocionó la idea cuando tuvo ese par de protuberancias blancas y redondas frente a sí, admiró sus senos solos tres segundos antes de succionar uno.

Ambos lo sabían, Temari había ganado, la confirmación estuvo cuando sin esperarlo, el acarició su clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en su interior, ella exhaló sorprendida y mordió sus labios acallando un gemido. Ya había ganado esa ronda, pero también debía ganar la siguiente, ni muerta permitiría que él le sacara más gemidos que ella a él; quiso pelear pero le era imposible no sucumbir al excelente trabajo manual de Shikamaru, su experto personal; notó que tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para invertir los roles nuevamente. Shikamaru mientras besaba sus senos y su cuello, movía los dedos con gran habilidad de distintas formas, al principio usó el factor sorpresa para enterrarse en ella entrando y saliendo varias veces siempre masajeando el clítoris con el pulgar, cuando la sintió con deseos de dominar, empezó a moverlos por separado para cubrir mayor área en su interior cada vez llegando más profundo pero sin descuidar los benditos primeros cinco centímetros en donde sabía que ella era vulnerable, agradeció a la genética tener dedos tan largos; en cuanto empezó a sentir más humedad en ella y notaba que le arañaba la espalda, optó succionar y lamer entre el cuello y la quijada además de mover los dedos en forma curva para simular un garfio y recorrer toda la parte superior interna de su vagina, ella se negaba a soltar gemido, pero él no necesitaba oírlos, sabía que ahí estaban atascados en su garganta y en el abundante flujo que salía de ella. Temari desesperada de verse en esa situación intentó defenderse, pero Shikamaru había tomado diversas estrategias pequeñas, en primer lugar, alejó su pene del alcance de la chica o ese sería su fin, en segundo lugar fijó su peso en ella impidiéndole girarse. Para zafarse ella empezó a moverse debajo de él pero pronto se dio cuenta de que empeoraba la situación al rozar sus senos sensibles contra el pecho del muchacho facilitando su trabajo manual y fue demasiado tarde, él sonreía y los ojos de ella quedaron en blanco, Temari nunca lo admitiría pero aquella fuerte exhalación contó como gemido si venía acompañado de temblores y espasmos. La risa de él fue suave y gutural expresando victoria.

-nooh, noh – decía ella jadeando y negando con la cabeza intentando evitar el placer pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía que hacer o donde poner sus manos, si en su cabello o arañar la sábana.

-si, admítelo - lo peor para ella es que él prosiguió, Temari intentó cerrar las piernas pero era imposible, debía cambiar eso ya o llegaría a un segundo orgasmo.

-nunca – Temari pasó sus manos al pecho de Shikamaru al ver que no alcanzaría su falo; con sus uñas pellizcó sus tetillas de hombre y solo por lo molesto que resultaba él se retiró un poco para seguir con su función, pero tomó la distancia que ella necesitaba, Temari movió sus caderas para ir más al sur bajo el cuerpo del muchacho, intentó retirar con fuerza sus dedos y forcejearon hasta que ella logró desequilibrarlo lo suficiente para girar. Sin darle tiempo para actuar, bajó su bóxer a media pierna e introdujo el pene entero en su boca o por lo menos lo que pudo considerando su enorme tamaño, pero él intentó evitarlo.

-¡o-oye! E…eso es trr... trampa - él quiso alejarse pero dos cosas se lo impidieron, en primer lugar las garras de Temari que lo aferraron fuertemente de la cadera enterrando las uñas en la carne como si fuera una mandíbula de tiburón, en segundo lugar el inmenso placer que empezó a sentir, Temari era la diosa del oral. Ella empezó desesperada succionando debido a la adrenalina de la batalla, pero su placer oral guio el ritmo, acarició cada parte del glande con sus labios y con su lengua recorría todo el largo de la erección para después jugar con la punta; con una mano empezó a acariciar sus testículos mientras la otra acompañaba a los labios en la felación como una extensión de su boca. Se sentía tan contenta, pero aun así sentía como Shikamaru empezaba a jalar sus rubios cabellos en un vano intento de retirarla; para provocarlo más, alzó la vista y sus ojos entraron en contacto, se veía tan excitado y hermoso que le dio igual cómo iba el marcador, lo necesitaba ya. Él tenía demasiado líquido preseminal y ella claramente tenía un lago entre sus piernas así que sin dudarlo más fue a su encuentro.

Fueron desesperados, ella se sentó encima de él sintiendo una explosión de placer inmensa al bajar por su henchido miembro y él se sentó en la cama para alcanzar el torso de su diosa, la abrazó apegándola mucho así mismo besando sus labios con fervor, las manos no dejaban un trozo de piel libre y las caderas de ambos chocaban con tanta fuerza que era imposible que en la habitación se oyeran los truenos que empezaban a retumbar en el cielo. Los senos de Temari se bamboleaban con fuerza y él solo atinaba a acariciar su curvatura y los pezones. No queriendo que se aplacara la pasión, Shikamaru no dudo en ir más hacia ella empujándola suavemente y sujetarla por la cadera hasta que fue la espalda de ella la que quedó pegada al colchón. Con el mismo ahínco, Shikamaru la penetró fuertemente, duro como a ella le encantaba, veía sus ojos empezando a virarse de nuevo lo que lo impulsó más; empezó a hacer movimientos giratorios con la cadera para llegar a cada rincón de su interior, cuando sintió que ella empezaba a tener espasmos nuevamente, levantó sus piernas para ponerlas ambas sobre el hombro derecho y la penetró como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Ella al sentir la profundidad a que llegaba tremendo pene, ya no pudo evitarlo más, el silencio No fue su aliado y no pudo contener las fuertes respiraciones que arrancaban de su garganta desesperados gemidos, _más, más, más, jumm, sii, oh, más, más, ah, ah._ Las manos de Temari agarraban sus cabellos, la sábana y su pecho en pleno éxtasis hasta que fueron a dar a la espalda del joven tomándolo como un naufrago a su única salvación en un intento desesperado por vivir. Fue cuando Shikamaru la flexionó más sin dejar de penetrarla que supo que no aguantaría más, él se había inclinado sobre ella para besarla y en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto un relámpago y un trueno inmediato hicieron lo posible por apaciguar la explosión de placer que sentían ambos jóvenes. Experimentaron espasmos en todo su cuerpo y a Shikamaru le hizo falta sacudirse dentro de ella para poder expulsar la gran ola que lo abordó.

La lluvia empezó a caer a torrentes pero no les importaba, solo atinaron en dejarse llevar por el cansancio para acomodarse sin siquiera desvincular su unión, las piernas de ella pararon a cada lado de Shikamaru quien a pesar de estar exhausto se las arreglaba para no darle peso extra a ella. En cuanto su respiración se reguló, giró sobre su eje llevando consigo a Temari abrazada aún para que ella fuera quien reposara en su pecho pero ¡PUM! !

-Maldita cama – ambos habían caído del delgado colchón pero Temari seguía sobre el pecho de él mientras que la espalda desnuda de Shikamaru se enfrentaba al frio del piso, ella no pudo evitar reírse y no hizo amago de moverse dejándolo sobre el suelo. – no te rías. El piso está frio quítate. – Temari negó con la cabeza; él tampoco hacía esfuerzo alguno por quitarla de encima o montarse a la cama.

-agradece que estábamos cerca del suelo bebé llorón, si la cama hubiera estado entera te golpeas más fuerte.

-¡Que va!, hace rato se hubiera desbaratado o roto por la mitad. Lo más probable es que tú hubieras quedado abajo.

-si, esa cama chirriaba mucho, ¿recuerdas esa vez que vine y estaban tus padres? Nos tocó detenernos porque hacía mucho ruido.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Mi mamá entró justo cuando te fuiste a ver que pasaba, casi no puedo con la vergüenza y eso que no vio nada.

-eso dices tu, pero es madre, seguro que sabía que andabas en algo pervertido

-y tu te escapaste, problemática.

-¿preferías que me hubiera quedado a esperar a tu mamá? – dijo ella trazando círculos en su pecho

-¡Claro que no! ... –él iba a continuar pero ella acalló su boca con un suave beso. – problemática.

Shikamaru la abrazó y como pudo se las arregló para montarse al colchón con ella a cuestas y a Temari parecía no molestarle dejándose llevar y le encantó que él pusiera su grueso edredón encima de ella para arroparla del viento frio que empezaba a entrar por la ventana. Seguramente apenas eran poco más de las dos de la tarde, pero con aquellas nubes grises que llovían a cantaros, parecían más de las seis. El clima era ideal para un arrunchis como ese, estar abrazado a ella recibiendo su calor, estaba oscuro y tenue pero aun así le permitía verla, era un día ideal.

A él le parecía extraño ver su cuarto desde esa perspectiva, con la cabeza al lado contrario de donde solía poner la cabecera de la cama y con notables treinta centímetros más bajo de lo normal.

-me alegra haberme desecho de ese aparato, así no hay que preocuparse por la bulla y te puedo hacer gritar.

-¿Tu a mi?, ¡Iluso! – en ese momento Shikamaru se arrepintió de no haber cerrado la boca y simplemente dormir. Pero no podía dejarse ganar esta vez.

-¿iluso? No parabas hace un rato.

-ni tu te lo crees.

-a mi no me engañas Temari ambos sabemos que gané.

-claro que no, no aguantaste sin tocarme.

-pero después te arranqué el primero. Y con los dedos

-¡Eso no fue nada!

-ay si, ¡como no! Temblabas y jadeabas, ni podías hablar.

-¡Que exagerado! Después tú fuiste quien casi se viene en mi boca.

-ambos sabemos que hiciste trampa, si yo hubiera hecho oral te habría sacado tres corridas más

-no fue trampa.

-además yo no gemí, tu perdiste y de paso viniste a mi, ¡Ja! Efectivamente me violaste.

-ay si, como si tu no quisieras, te hice un favor, idiota.

-¡vaya favor!, te lo hice yo a ti, casi te desmayas de placer.- Temari estaba dispuesta a reprocharle pero esta vez fue él quien la besó para callarla, su beso fue más intenso que el anterior, ella supo su intensión pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que había sido él el perdedor y con sus piernas empezó a estimularlo nuevamente y él ni lento ni bobo, estaba dispuesto a responderle.

En ese instante escucharon como la manija de la puerta empezaba a girar, sin tiempo de reaccionar Shikamaru solo pudo cubrirla a ella con el cobertor y hacer lo posible porque no se viera. Vio la luz exterior entrar por la puerta y deseo que a su mamá no le diera por prender la luz

-Shikamaru…? – Dijo ella suavemente susurrando – Shikamaru ¿que le pasó a tu cama? – ella entró solo medio paso en ese momento un gran trueno retumbó en el horizonte.

-ma? – dijo él fingiéndose recién levantado.

-vine a ver si tenías frio mi niño, qué le pasó a tu cama

-mm, luego te cuento, déjame dormir refunfuñó – estaba nervioso, deseando que ella no viera la ropa de Temari.

-de acuerdo, descansa mi amor. – Yoshino cerró la puerta y ambos pudieron respirar, Temari por demás empezó a reír suavemente.

-¡Cállate que nos va a oír!

-bueno mi niño, mi amor, mi bebé, ¿tiene frio el ñeñe? – dijo ella riendo bajo

-¡no molestes!

-eres un mimado

-agradece que no nos descubrió, al menos está oscuro y no vio las ropas. ¡Justo tenía que regresar temprano!

-¿crees que debería irme?

-no, nunca viene, fue una excepción por la tormenta

-cierto, ¡no quería que se le resfriara el bebé! ¡A que se te quitó el dolor de cabeza!

-ya cállate y duérmete. Si no fuera por haber visto desbaratada la maldita cama no habría venido.

-ya deja la _maldita cama_ en paz y bésame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maldita cama - Parte 2**

Era la 1:00 am ¿¡cómo es posible que este niño duerma tanto!?

Temari llevaba con los ojos abiertos más de una hora, pero su acompañante aún estaba profundamente dormido, ella misma se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto, rara vez dormía de 2:00pm a 12:00 pero esta vez lo merecía, había tenido una tarde agitada y es que aunque no lo reconociera, el _niño_ ahí a su lado la había dejado agotada.

La última hora que había pasado despierta la había disfrutado en pequeños detalles, como la luz de luna entrando por la ventana, la respiración de shikamaru, la telaraña de la esquina, las cicatrices de Shikamaru, el estampado de ciervos en la pared, el cabello de shikamaru ¡Arg! Maldito shikamaru, se metía en todo. Se supone que solo son amigos, pero ahí estaba, abrazada a él con sus cuerpos desnudos y sin deseos de separarse con un ligero sonido de llovizna. Pero no puede permitírselo, le encanta provocarlo, pero no le gusta que el juego se le invierta, ¡sin tan solo no se hubiera puesto a desarmar esa maldita cama! Nada habría pasado!

Ya no será así, se debe ir. Temari usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar separarse, pero el joven a su lado la abraza más. Ella agradece que su sueño sea profundo, o sería peor. Con fuerza quita uno a uno sus brazos y separa sus piernas de la cadera masculina.

-mmm no… tema? – mierda, se despertó.

-sigue durmiendo shika.

-mmm, que hora es?

-la una de la mañana.

-Uff, ya dejó de llover?

-si, ya me voy.

-no, quédate – aunque estaba adormilado ella presentía la profundidad del deseo y la fuerza de su abrazo.

-ni lo sueñes, ¿quien te crees que soy? ¿Tu esclava? – dijo ella arrancándose de su pecho. Él en contra de su voluntad y sorprendiendo a temari, se sentó.

-que revoltosa, es muy temprano. – se acomodó de modo que quedó con la espalda recostada a la pared para mirarla.

-llevamos acostados mas de 10 horas, ¿sabes cómo me va a trastornar eso el sueño?

-apenas llegamos de misión, tenemos el derecho y tu no tienes que irte a sunna hasta dentro de dos días, que problemática.

-Problemático tu, ya me voy. –ella empezaba a buscar su ropa pero había algo que no podía ver en la penumbra. – oye, has visto mi ropa interior?

-si, es linda, negra y de encaje, creo que se llama cachetero y se te cubre apenas medio trasero – dijo él levantando las manos para representar la forma del redondo culo de Temari y se mordió el labio como apeteciendo un manjar.

-ay deja de ser idiota Shikamaru, en serio, ¿sabes donde están?

-yo que sé

-pues ayúdame - él se estiró hasta su nochero y prendió la lámpara que tenía. Rara vez la usaba, y la luz era muy tenue, pero le encantó la vista que le daba de su acompañante, aunque esta tenía sus ropas en sus brazos mientras buscaba los cacheteros.

-ven te tengo la ropa, ve a buscar en esa esquina. – Ella lo hizo rápidamente, le entregó sus ropas al joven y fue a buscar por los lados del armario, a donde también habían ido a parar algunas tablas de la maldita cama. Shikamaru somnoliento y todo, sonrió al ver lo fácil que había sido para él materializar el sueño que acababa de tener antes de despertar. Tenía una vista de Temari encantadora. – busca debajo del armario, agáchate.

Ella lo hizo agachando el torso inocente del espectáculo que daba.

-no se ven.

-agáchate más… - ella se puso de rodillas dándole casi la espalda a Shikamaru, estirando el brazo debajo del armario para ver si las sentía, sin darse cuenta lo lindos que se veían sus senos y trasero desde el colchón

-aquí no están! – susurró ella dando la vuelta de improviso, capturando la mirada lasciva; él al verse descubierto se sonrojó y apartó la mirada asustado, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde y se escondió en las ropas de ella – oh!¡Pervertido! ¡Con que "debajo del armario" ¿no?!

-era una posibilidad. No es mi culpa.

-pues no te creo, ¡mira no más tremendo monstruo que se te despertó! – él claramente lo había sentido despertar, pero no creyó que Temari lo podría ver siendo este cubierto por el edredón, en cuanto notó lo visible que era, se cubrió. – oh, ahora a ti te da vergüenza!

-que problemática, acabo de despertar, es normal.

-jumm si, y que además contó con ayuda. Si no aparecen lo vas a lamentar Shikamaru

-tanto escandalo, no te los pongas y listo.

-oh, que gran idea, iré al hotel sin ropa interior, ¡y mañana cuando tu mami venga por tu ropita, me va a hacer el favor de lavarlos por mi!

-bien, bien, te ayudo, ¿y tu donde tiraste los míos?

– cayeron encima del asiento, toma. – él se los puso de nuevo ante la mirada atenta de Temari.

– si no te importa me quedo sentado un rato ¿si? – ella rio ante la idea, el pobre seguro no podía con la erección que tenía.

-como quieras. Oh! ¡Los encontré! Cayeron detrás del tablero de shogi – Shikamaru se quejó, quería verla desnuda más tiempo. Al ver que cualquier interacción a esa hora iba a ser nula, se desperezó con fuerza – OMG…. Shika…

-¿que? – él la vio extrañado y ella solo se mordió el labio sorprendida y con algo de culpa

-emmm… ¿le dijiste a tu mamá que los emboscaron no?, que los atacaron…

-si, por?

-nada, eso ayudará a la coartada.

-¿de que hablas? - ella sin decir nada señaló el cuerpo del muchacho, él a pesar de la poca luz se pudo detallar viéndose sorprendido. – Mierda Temari, ¿y aun así dices que no gané? Que problemático.

Shikamaru tenía todo el pecho con trazos de uñas, unos no eran más que unos halos rojos, pero otros claramente habían cortado algo de piel, se llevó la mano a la garganta y sintió una pequeña costra de diez cm en donde Temari trazó con el kunai, se sentó más erecto e incluso desde donde estaba, sabía que su espalda no estaba mejor.

-parece que hubiera caído por una montaña, mira la espalda.

-mmm, si y…. – ella señaló la cadera del muchacho, casi se podían contar las diez marcas de uñas… o mejor dicho, garras, de ella, cuando no lo querían dejar ir sin su regalito oral.

\- me tendré que olvidar de ir a las termales por un buen tiempo.

-ay que exagerado, desaparecerá pronto.

-mmm, bueno, si, esperemos que igual de rápido que eso que tienes tu.- ella lo miró extrañado

-¿que tengo yo?

-ahí en el cuello… ¿te he dicho que el morado es tu color? – ella se llevó la mano al cuello sorprendida, ¡tenía que ser mentira! Se dirigió al espejo que tenía shika en la habitación, era pequeño pero cumplía su propósito

-Shikamaru!

-shh,¡no grites!

\- ¡me dejaste un morado! ¿Te atreviste a marcarme?

\- es menos del mapa que me dejaste tú a mí en todo lado

-al menos el tuyo no es visible con ropa- ella empezó a vestirse rápidamente

-si de algo sirve, te queda lindo.

-esta me la pagas.

-si, si, como quieras. Te invito a desayunar.

-bueno, pero lo que yo quiera, donde quiera.

-ok, igual siempre es así. – él vio como Temari se disponía a salir por la ventana e irse sin siquiera despedirse pero luego se devolvió ligeramente.

-oye Shikamaru no llegues tarde… y no olvides invitarme cuando tengas una nueva cama… hay que inaugurarla – le dijo picando el ojo y saliendo por fin.

-maldita mujer como me pone… y todo por culpa de esta maldita cama…

Fin

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, no tenía ni siquiera idea de cómo manejar todo esto. Espero que les haya gustado, pronto volveré con más shots y una historia principal. Por favor comenten. No sabía la felicidad que daba hasta que recibí los primeros dos, Muchas gracias a kamiry hatake y a Karinits-san por sus comentarios, me alegraron el alma.

De paso aprovecho la oportunidad para disculparme en caso de que hayan errores de ortografía o coherencia, no hay perdón ni excusa para eso, pero puedo decir que se debe a que no tengo nadie que me corrija lo que escribo ya que nadie en mi vida personal sabe que lo hago, ni amigos, ni familia, ni conocidos; así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no se me pase ni una coma, ni una mayúscula, ni nada.

Ahora si Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!... bueno, prometí que volvería el 6 de Septiembre, y aquí estoy! siento mucho la ausencia, si he tenido trabajo, pero también una falta de inspiración terrible! lo siento mucho! sé que dije que continuaría hoy con el Long Fic, pero no he avanzado mucho, así que les traigo la tercera parte de Maldita Cama, sé qe este no es el fic más popular, pero quería darle un cierre distinto al que ya tenía, espero que lo disfruten.

En cuanto a las publicaciones... no serán tan frecuentes; quizá cada dos semanas publique alguna cosilla mientras avanzo en "Cuando la guerra estalla", pero les pido paciencia, en mi mente el fic ya tiene fin, pero aún no logro llegar a él.

Les quiero muchísimo! por favor denme su opinión en el review, quiero saber qué tan empolvada estoy en mi escritura.

* * *

 **Pt. 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿En serio no podían ponerla dentro de la casa, al menos?_

-Que problemático. – Dijo rascándose la nuca mirando todas las piezas fuera de su casa.

\- Será muy problemático y todo, pero cuando vuelva no quiero nada de esto afuera. – Dijo en tono de regaño Yoshino mientras tomaba del brazo a Shikaku.

\- ¿Pa, en serio no me puedes ayudar? ¿ni a entrar todo esto?

\- Lo siento hijo, ya sabes cómo es tu madre y cómo le gusta asistir a éste festival. – él se alejó unos centímetros de su esposa para hablarle al oído a Shikamaru – Si fuera por mi me libraba y te ayudaba pero…

\- ¿Que dices Shikaku? Ambos sabemos que también amas este festival – dijo con tono amenazante con un rasgo coqueto haciendo obvio que lo había oído.

\- Viejo, ella tiene razón. Y aún si no te gustara, no me ayudarías.

\- Bueno, tú decidiste que querías cama nueva, ahora asúmelo.

\- Lo asumo, pero por qué tenía que llegar justo este día cuando ustedes se pierden. ¿Y además dejar las cosas fuera de la casa? Que falta de respeto y de servicio al cliente.

\- Ya no te quejes Shikamaru, entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos. Quizá ahí te ayudemos – dijo su madre convencida.

\- Pero Yoshi, amor… - Dijo Shikaku conciliador - no se supone que hoy nos… Auch - se quejó ante el codazo que le dio su esposa.

\- Vámonos ya Shikaku, no le digas más cosas al niño. Adiós amor – Dijo arrastrando a su esposo y despidiéndose de su hijo con la mano.

\- Que problemático. – Dijo viéndolos alejarse. Su madre actuaba como si él le creyera que dormirían en casa esa noche, cuando año tras año justo en esa fecha amanecían afuera por ir al festival de los esposos y las parejas. _¿Qué tan tonto cree que soy?_ Ni modo, toca entrar todo esto.

\- .

* * *

\- .

\- Maldita cama… quizá te odio más que a la anterior! – dijo enojado tras entrar la última sección y procedió a tirarse en el cochón que estaba en el suelo – ¿Qué no aprendo? No debí dejarme convencer por mi madre, un simple futón me servía, ¡pero no! "Una cama es más decente", - Dijo imitando a su madre – "una cama aísla mejor el frío" "una cama es menos tiesa", "una cama…"

\- "una cama es más cómoda para tener sexo" ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme de la nueva adquisición? – Shikamaru miró hacia su ventana torciendo el cuello de una forma casi imposible.

\- ¿y tú cuando llegaste? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Que te importa?

\- ¿A ti que te importa mi adquisición?

\- Te dije que me contaras la última vez.

\- Eso fue hace más de dos meses, ¿en serio esperabas que te contactara por algo tan bobo?

\- Hago parte del control de calidad. Y dime, niño ¿Qué te aflige esta vez? ¿Por qué maldices tu cama nueva ahora?

\- Bueno, antes de responderte eso, debes aprender a respetar la privacidad, no debes colarte en la ventana de casas ajenas.

\- Lo dices como si nunca entraras sin mi permiso en mi cuarto de hotel.

\- Me dijiste que fuera cuando tuviera ganas.

\- Y yo hago lo mismo. ¿Vas a responder mis preguntas o no? - Shikamaru resopló; interesante la información que ella le daba, ella tenía ganas de irrumpir en SU habitación, no en la de otra persona.

\- Mendokusei… ¿por donde empiezo? ¡Ah si!, la compañía vino justo HOY, cuando mi viejo no me va a echar una mano, y de repeso, dejan las cosas tiradas en frente de la casa sin siquiera entrarlas – Temari sonrió con burla ante la información.

\- ¿Que esperabas?, seguro él también quería ir a celebrar el festival ¿o ya olvidaste lo entretenido que es? – dijo con malicia - ¿o es que acaso tu también tenías planes para hoy y te los interrumpieron?

\- No importa si tenía planes para hoy, simplemente esperaba tener una cama normal, armada, y nada problemática.

\- Deja de quejarte y empieza a armarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tantos deseos tienes de estrenarla?

\- Si sigues así de sarcástico me largo y la armas solo –esa declaración en realidad quería decir "sigue así y no tendrás sexo hoy"

\- Bien, bien, empecemos.

\- Ok, eso fue fácil.

Sin pensarlo, Temari tomó las herramientas de Shikamaru mirando el desastre que tenía en frente. ¿Que acaso no podía ser más ordenado?

Shikamaru por su parte la observó de reojo, se veía tan sexi concentrada; mordía su labio e intentaba mirar por donde comenzar. No tardaría en darle órdenes.

\- ¡Oye! No te quedes mirando idiota! ¡haz algo útil! – dicho y hecho

\- Ya, ya mujer… mmm voy por jugo, ya vuelvo.

\- Jummm. Si, claro, huyendo del trabajo. Más te vale no tardar – le amenazó con el destornillador. Con parsimonia se dirigió a la cocina, no quería que el día terminara pronto, quería retenerla con él el mayor tiempo posible, así tuviera que dormir en el suelo de nuevo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podía tranquilamente estrenar el colchón, ¡que mierdas de cama ni qué nada! Tomó rápidamente el jugo para ambos y regresó de nuevo a su alcoba.

\- ¿Qu… que? – dio sorprendido – ¿cómo es que ya terminaste?

Ciertamente, al entrar por la puerta, el espectáculo era lo más de hermoso. Temari se había inclinado para terminar de acomodar las sábanas de su nueva y muy perfecta cama.

\- Ja! ¿Qué esperabas? Solo fue que me dejaras de estorbar y terminé bastante rápido. – respondió irguiéndose y retándole con a mirada.

Shikamaru aún con su boca abierta, depositó los vasos en el escritorio para ver la cómoda y moverla sutilmente

\- Bueno, tengo que agradecerte entonces. – dijo sentándose en la cama haciéndose rebotar un par de veces para comprobarla. Vaya que era cómoda. - ¿Rechinará? – preguntó más para si mismo que para su compañera.

\- No sé, hay que verlo. – él no pudo verla, pero su pregunta invocó una diablesa perversa.

Temari lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas friccionando ambos cuerpos impidiéndole pensar hasta el punto de que solo notó que su anatomía se empezaba a endurecer.

\- ¡Oe, mujer!, ¿Qué haces? – dijo tomándola de las caderas en un vano intento por detenerla debido a la sorpresa.

\- Compruebo a ver si chirria y por lo visto, no. – su cara era de concentración pura en los sonidos del entorno y se transformó poco a poco en una sonrisa perversa que hizo a Shikamaru encenderse más.

\- Es porque no das con fuerza – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida para voltearla y simular una penetración.

Temari empezó a reír melodiosamente ante la acción de Shikamaru notó cómo crecía la erección de Shikamaru, frotándose contra su núcleo. Él por su parte subió la falda notando los cacheteros vino tinto mientras seguía friccionando. La vista era divina.

\- ¿Vas a seguir jugando todo el día o me tocará enseñarte, niño? – ella lo giró de nuevo y se quitó los cacheteros ante la mirada atónita de su amante. Después atacó el pecho de Shikamaru quitándole la camisa; lo sentía vibrar y amasar su trasero con cada lamida que le daba. Mientras lo besaba, le abrió los pantalones y empezó a acariciar la erección. Él empezó a gemir mientras estiraba la mano para tomar un condón de su mesa de noche – ¿ansioso?

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo pasándole el preservativo. Temari se lo puso torturándolo acomodando el látex con cada caricia de sus dedos.

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre qué tan ansiosa estoy? – dijo metiendo el pene en la boca humedeciéndolo rápidamente.

\- Enséñame. – Temari sin esperar se sentó sobre él con brusquedad en un movimiento tan repentino que lo dejó obnubilado. En su garganta, un sonido de dolor se dejó caer de la rubia que inevitablemente miró al techo virando los ojos.

\- ¡Oe, problemática! ¡¿Que haces?! – Temari esperó a acostumbrarse respirando entrecortadamente, lo había hecho demasiado rápido - Te empalaste mujer, ¿te dolió? – le preguntó estúpidamente sintiendo su pene absurdamente apretado en el interior de la dama, vaya… no podía mentir, se sentía delicioso y lo único que quería era empotrarla contra cualquier superficie, pero por las uñas marcadas en su pecho, era obvio el dolor que aún sentía.

\- Solo dame un segundo – dijo respirando suavemente apretando y aflojando sus músculos vaginales que hicieron vibrar al Nara.

\- Estás loca, ni te había tocado. – dijo él mirando la unión excitándose y dirigiendo sus dedos empezó a acariciarle el clítoris para provocar más lubricación.

\- Ya te dije que me des solo un momento, - dijo aún jadeante pero con una leve sonrisa – además ¿te ha crecido el pene desde la última vez no? Vaya que lo siento enorme ¿Que habrás estado haciendo, don pervertido?

\- ¿Yo que culpa? Leí que el pene crece hasta los 22 años y fuiste tu la bruta que se empaló estando todavía muy estrecha. Sentí cada uno de tus músculos apretándome.

\- ¿Y que? ¿Te dolió? – Preguntó con burla sintiendo los dedos del Nara acariciándola.

\- No mujer, pero haz el gran favor de empezar a moverte que me estás matando.- dijo desesperado.

\- Mm ¿si?...¿quieres que me mueva? – Dijo sensualmente. Shikamaru empezaba a estar ansioso y apretó su trasero para enfatizar su deseo, pero Temari en lugar de moverse, se fue recostando poco a poco en Shikamaru.

Estando aun prácticamente vestida, rozó sus senos contra el pecho de Shikamaru. Sus uñas hacían suaves surcos en sus hombros y sus labios besaron con parsimonia su cuello. Lo escuchó gruñir de desesperación, ya sabia que lo estaba matando, succionó el lóbulo de la oreja jadeándole al oído.

\- …mm…mujer…. – repitió.

Ignorándolo apretó sus músculos, ¡oh, vaya si ya estaba demasiado húmeda! La quijada de Shikamaru empezó a temblar de deseo. La endemoniada mujer ni siquiera le dejaba espacio para besarla. Con disimulo empezó a quitar sus prendas como si no quisiera que ella supiera. Le permitió seguir besándolo a pesar de que su miembro empezaba a doler por la falta de acción en esa zona, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Desatando los amarres, subió sus manos por cada curva femenina hasta llegar a los hombros deslizando lentamente la prenda. Temari ya sentía que el juego se le invertía, necesitaba la fricción y además el estúpido se demoraba mucho desnudándola ¿qué pretendía? ¿Vengarse? En respuesta, sin separar ni por un milímetro la unión, se desplazó en un único movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Shikamaru sintió el movimiento y gruñó inevitablemente, apretando las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre los blancos brazos de la rubia. El agarre la excitó más, le gustaba rudo, cuando lograba sacarle la bestia que llevaba adentro. Apiadándose un poco levanto la cara de su cuello haciéndolo estremecer; dirigió primero sus labios a la mejilla notando que él se quedaba estático como temiendo hacer un movimiento que la hiciera torturarlo más. En un recorrido corto, unió ambos labios rápidamente, el desespero se empezó a apoderar de él quien la abrazó con fuerza uniendo más los cuerpos pero Temari con otra idea en mente tomó con ambas manos su rostro forzándolo a alejarse. Ella vio esa expresión de desespero en el joven que con la boca semi abierta esperaba más contacto. Sacó la punta de su lengua tentándolo y la pasó suavemente por su labio inferior haciendo círculos, lo sentía vibrar y continuó su recorrido por el labio superior. Llegando a la cúspide del desespero, Shikamaru se estiro para atrapar esa traviesa lengua succionándola y acariciándola con la propia. Tomó del cabello a Temari para impedir que se fuera de su agarre. Ya no pudiendo aguantar más, aferró su otra mano a la cadera femenina; llegó a la parte divertida… ella lo sabía.

Apoyando ambos pies en la cama, empujó hacia arriba y la hizo brincar sobre él. Temari jadeó ante la sorpresa, pero Shikamaru no se detuvo, le daba igual si ella iba a cabalgarlo, él le haría moverse como fuera.

Desde su posición, friccionó la unión, se sentía tan delicioso. Temari intentando tener control quiso separar su torso con ambas manos, pero él no lo permitió, la aferró en un abrazo y levantó su cabeza tomándola de los cabellos ¡La bestia estaba liberada!

Temari se emocionó con esa mirada. Estaba cohibida de besarlo, sentía su mano en sus cabellos impidiéndole ir hacia él como castigo, ahora ella era la ansiosa, tenía que besarlo, pero en su lugar, solo tenía permitido observar aquella cara llena de perversión y malicia del Nara que desde abajo y con brutal fuerza la penetraba desde abajo. Sin nada más que mover, llevó sus manos a la cara de Shikamaru haciéndolo mirarla con deseo y curvó más su sonrisa. Temari acercó uno de sus dedos a los labios del Nara y éste, ni corto ni perezoso lo besó. Cerró sus ojos un instante mostrándole a ella el placer oral que sentía y succionando el dedo, la miró de nuevo repitiendo varias veces ese movimiento.

Presa del calor y de una ola de placer inevitable, Temari empezó a brincar sobre él con más fuerza. La succión que él le hacía a su dedo le hacía sentir espasmos en su clítoris aumentándole la necesidad de terminar. Se volvió una furia y Shikamaru sentía cómo dejaba de ser él mismo, su cuerpo y su cerebro se desconectaron, la presión en la ingle abrumó todos sus sentidos. La tomó de la cadera y la giró sobre su nueva cama; aún dentro de ella, tomó cada pierna desde la base interna para tener más espacio y separó sus propias rodillas clavándose más en su interior repetidas veces; Temari había comprendido hace algunos años que ni la simple posición del misionero era aburrida con Shikamaru. Lo sintió ingresar con furia, en su mirada notaba el gran placer que sentía y él conociéndola, llevó su mano a aquel hermoso cuello para sujetarlo suave pero firme haciéndola excitar más, aquella sensación de ahogo y dominio por parte de su hombre además de aquel erótico masaje interno que le propinaba con tanto ahínco, le hizo llegar rápidamente.

Notándolo, pero aún lejos del orgasmo, Shikamaru aprovechó las secuelas del clímax de Temari; ella aún no se recuperaba de aquella explosión de sensaciones, cuando sintió que era girada sobre su eje. Cómo si pesara cual pluma, la tomó con facilidad posicionándola sobre su nueva adquisición, puso un pie en el suelo y el otro en el colchón mientras mantenía a Temari de espaldas a él con su redondo trasero apuntándole. Ingresó de nuevo con fuerza, no había tiempo que perder. Mientras la penetraba, acarició su espalda con la punta de sus dedos dejando surcos ligeramente rosados sobre su piel, pero el movimiento se le hacía tan desesperado con cada estocada que tomó sus rubios cabellos para posicionar sus labios sobre su oreja.

\- Te gusta – afirmó – estás tan rica Tem, te deseo tanto – Ante las palabras y aún víctima del orgasmo anterior, Temari supo que podría perder el conocimiento por el placer.

\- Shi… Shika….

\- Si… di mi nombre… todo esto es tuyo… siéntelo…- Dijo entrando en ella con un movimiento giratorio en la cadera rozando cada nervio en su interior

\- Ah… mmm… me… me ven…. Uurg…- Presa del desespero y de querer llegar nuevamente, empezó a girar su cadera y a arremeter contra él desde su posición lo que lo tomó desprevenido. La sentía apresar su pene con los músculos internos y bambolearlo entre sus piernas mientras él seguía arremetiendo

\- ufF! Tem… me vas a hacer venir… Tema!

\- Ah! … si… sigue así! Si! – Temari se tocó sus senos y sintió como el apretaba más el cabello sobre su nuca haciéndola correr de nuevo, pero esta vez, notando el movimiento errático de su amante, supo que no había llegado sola.

Tras varias sacudidas, se sintió ir. Abrazó la estrecha cintura de Temari y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus hombros, a Temari le encantaba que él hiciera eso, que permaneciera con aquel contacto tan intimo tras el sexo sin importarle si debía irse o quedarse porque encajaba perfecta la excusa del agotamiento; agradecía ser flexible, de lo contrario el peso de Shikamaru sobre su cadera le haría estirar las piernas dolorosamente.

\- Me hiciste venir muchísimo mujer. – Dijo agotado pero ella notaba que sonreía.

\- Lo que significa que tendrás que cambiar sábanas, vago; ni creas que lo haré de nuevo.

\- Mierda… – Dijo con aire de derrota sin siquiera moverse un milímetro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás muy cómodo? – le dijo con burla; a pesar de lo que amaba sentirse así, tras la bruma, sentía de nuevo esa renuencia a permanecer con él.

\- Y mucho. ¿Qué? ¿estás muy débil? ¿te hago peso? – dijo también con burla intentando herir su ego de guerrera.

\- Si no pesas nada, niño.

\- Si tu lo dices… - Dijo poniendo todo su peso sobre ella, esta vez sin sostenerse – ya me dirás entonces – Temari sintió el cambio, Shikamaru si que pesaba y empezaba a sentirse sofocada

\- ¡Oye! ¡Quítate! – dijo empezando a girarse para tumbarlo

\- No aguantaste! - respondió bufando cediendo de a poco pero sin retirar todo el contacto

\- No es eso idiota, acaso crees que soy una mula para cargarte! – A pesar de intentar separarse plenamente, lo único que logró fue que se acostara detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Pues terca como mula, si eres, ahora... ¿me dejas dormir?

\- Ah! Hombres! Se les drena la vida con una eyaculación.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no admites que me merezco mi siesta? – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza escondiendo la cara en su cuello besándolo.

\- Porque tienes que limpiar el desastre.

\- Luego Tem, hoy mis padres no vienen, tengo tiempo – aquello la hizo reflexionar

\- Humm…. ¿Así que hoy tenemos la casa para nosotros solitos?

\- Ajam…

\- ¿Y podemos repetir?

\- Mmm ajam… - dijo somnoliento pero ya temiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la problemática.

\- ¿Te estás durmiendo? – preguntó estirando la mano para tocar la cadera y la ingle de Shikamaru

\- Mmm… aaajamm… mno, mno… ssstoy… ssstoy dessspierto…- dijo estando en alguna nube pero recibiendo de muy buen agrado la caricia.

\- Shika… no estás en esta tierra y ya siento que se te endurece la pija… - dijo con malicia

\- MNujer ´nsssaciable, mno me vass a 'ejar mdormir, ¿n' sscierto? – No había forma de saber si lo decía soñando o consiente, pero apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

\- No… pero te dejaré recargar un ratito…. Solo un ratito… esta cama debe quedar bien bautizada, hay que ver después de cuantas veces hay que ajustarla, es muy silenciosa, cómoda, grande y… ¿Shika?… Shikamaru… ¿me oyes?

Si la oía, pero su voluntad y su cuerpo le impidieron moverse, hablar o siquiera pensar, lo único que sabía es que ahora por esta maldita cama, no podría dormir… ah, pero con Temari, así, que la maldita cama hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.


End file.
